


Here to Stay

by Nicoleks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, canon timeline? never heard of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleks/pseuds/Nicoleks
Summary: Kara has been in a relationship with Cat for almost six months, but she and Carter haven't gotten any closer yet. Kara decides to fix this by asking him for help with her anniversary gift for Cat and ends up reassuring these two people she loves.





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 'what is this,' you ask? great question!

_Almost six months,_ Kara thought with a small smile as she brushed the tips of her fingers lightly against her lips. The thought alone almost made her chest tighten with disbelief; only a year ago, Kara hardly dared to dream that she would get the chance to spend even a day wrapped up in Cat’s arms, but fate had finally taken her side. After two and a half years of pining as Cat’s assistant, they’d finally taken the steps necessary to be involved in a romantic relationship, and Kara was almost certain that no one on this earth, or any other earths, would ever experience the same amount of bliss that came with being Cat Grant’s significant other.

Kara was sitting on the couch in Cat’s living room, feeling more content than she’d ever thought possible. Cat had, up until a few minutes ago, been sitting tucked against her side and had kissed her senseless before getting up to check on dinner in the oven. They had been together for almost six months now, going on dates, making love, and even meeting each other’s family.

Or at least, Kara had introduced Cat to her sister, foster mother, and extensive group of friends while Cat had formally introduced Kara to Carter as her girlfriend (though the relationship already felt like so much more than that). Cat and Alex had gotten along better than Kara could have ever hoped for, the two finding common ground in expected and unexpected areas alike. Both women found they shared in their strong love for Kara, the pain of living with the loss of a parent, and the pressure of holding themselves to impossible standards.

“Kara,” Cat called at normal volume from the kitchen, knowing Kara’s alien ears would pick up on it, “Will you go and tell Carter that dinner is almost ready?”

“Yes, dear,” Kara called out with a small smirk, loud enough to carry to the kitchen.

 _Carter._ Where Kara’s friends and family had all given Cat various versions of the shovel talk complete with threats to use sharp weapons and alien technology if Cat ever intentionally hurt Kara, the twelve year old had only nodded and murmured a soft, “Cool, I’m happy for you guys” when they sat him down and revealed their relationship to him. Even more unlike Kara’s friends, who had all made efforts to include Cat in their plans and get to know her on a personal level, Carter had been a bit more reluctant to open up to Kara than she had expected. Kara had also noticed that throughout her’s and Cat’s time together, Carter had only seen his father less than a handful of times and that the boy never spoke about his father extensively.

Kara also knew all about Cat’s strained relationship with her mother and the loss of her father, which together all meant that Carter really didn’t have any close familial ties beyond his mother. She had hoped that since her first time babysitting Carter had ended in a fond hug (despite the whole train mishap), they might grow closer the way she had with Alex when they were kids. But while the boy had never showed any hostility towards Kara, he had also seemed set on keeping her at arm’s length.

Letting herself get lost in thought for a moment, Kara thought back to one of the early times in Kara and Cat’s relationship when she saw the briefest spark of hope that the young boy might eventually warm up to her.

_“You are absolutely cheating, you insufferable millennial!” Cat groused as she pushed at Kara’s shoulder, though she was trying (and failing) to hold back a grin._

_“Am not!” Kara laughed loudly before setting the video game controller down on the coffee table in front of them, “It’s not my fault I’m just so naturally talented at everything,” She then turned to Cat, who was sitting next to her dressed down in jeans and a loose blouse, and wrapped the smaller woman fully in her arms, playfully tugging her closer and tickling at Cat’s sides._

_Musical laughter from both women filled the room as Kara stepped up her game and began peppering Cat’s face with kisses, drawing out quiet giggles from Cat while Kara thanked Rao for the thousandth time for allowing her to be one of the lucky few who held the privilege of seeing this soft side of Cat._

_After a few moments though, Kara’s superpowered ears suddenly picked up on hesitant footsteps. Peeking over the back of the couch without letting up her hands from Cat’s ribs, she spotted Carter paused at the entrance to the living room, a smile on his face that pushed up his cheeks. His pale-blue eyes faintly glinted with unshed tears, but Kara could hear that his heartbeat was steady and calm, a clear tell that he wasn’t upset._

_It was clear that he was contemplating joining them, taking one hesitant step forward then pausing. Before Kara could call out to invite Carter in on the fun though, he quickly turned and headed back down the hallway towards his room. The watery smile was a only small good sign, but a sign nonetheless._

Actually, he reminded Kara quite a bit of Zor-El. Where Alura had been a headstrong wordsmith with a penchant for lengthy speeches and words of inspiration, her father spoke with his eyes and his body language. When she was a child, Kara had known all of his tells, from the way he rubbed his temple when he was stressed to the way he kissed her mother’s forehead on calm, quiet evenings. Kara often noted that Carter’s mannerisms were incredibly similar. While the boy was comfortable enough with Kara to hold a conversation with more eye contact than he was willing to give others, he was still a quiet kid who spoke mostly with his eyes and his expressions. Carter’s smiles and grimaces and sometimes even a scrunched up nose did the communicating for him, the same way Zor-El had only needed to raise an eyebrow and offer a few quiet words for Kara to know his true meanings.

“Knock knock,” Kara said as she lightly tapped her knuckles against the wood of the almost-teenager’s door, keeping her strength in check as she was so accustomed to now.

“Come in,” a soft voice answered. Kara opened the door slowly and peeked in to find the boy sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up, sketchpad in front of him and a charcoal pencil in hand.

“Your mom wanted me to come tell you that dinner is almost ready,” she smiled softly for a second before gesturing toward the sketchpad with slight surprise and enthusiastically said, “Hey, I didn’t know you were into art. What are you working on?”

“Nothing special,” Carter said, closing the sketchpad on his lap and pulling his knees closer to his chest just as Kara took a step forward. “Um, I’ll be right there,” he smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Alright,” Kara’s own smile fell ever so slightly, but she turned to head to the kitchen before stopping in the doorway and turning back to Carter, “You know, I’m somewhat of an artist myself. Obviously not professionally or anything, but I’ve actually been drawing and painting since I was a kid.”

“Oh, cool,” Carter nodded and while Kara could see the curiosity burning in his eyes, she could also tell that he wasn’t going to ask about it further.

“Cool,” Kara repeated awkwardly, effectively losing what was left of her confidence.

 

* * *

“He hates me, Cat,” Kara groaned with a pout as she leaned down to rest her head against Cat’s shoulder.

She was standing side by side with Cat after dinner while they washed and dried dishes together, neither wanting to mention the dishwasher only a few feet away and risk putting an end to the domestic scene. Kara kept one arm around wrapped around Cat’s waist, super hearing picking up the older woman’s steady and soothing heartbeat. Even though Kara knew how to block out most sounds, she often let the heartbeats of the people she loved serve as background noise to soothe the anxiety she sometimes felt at the thought of potentially losing another world. And while Kara would always be able to pick Cat’s heartbeat out of a crowd of a million, she often found herself sending up small prayers to Rao that that heartbeat would always be there for her to pick up on.

“He does _not_ hate you, darling. Believe me, you would know if he hated you, he is my son after all,” Cat rolled her eyes good-naturedly with a small but reassuring smile, “He’s simply shy around people he hasn’t known very long, you know that,” she shrugged, handing a dish to Kara to dry.

“But he hugged me after the first time I met him, Cat! What happened to that? I thought we would get along so well. Heck, you and Alex are closer than Carter and I,” Kara lifted her head from Cat’s shoulder and took the dish from Cat’s hand as she turned to lean back against the counter and began her task.

“ _Kara_ ,” Cat sighed, turning off the sink and wiping her hands on a nearby dishtowel. Coming to stand in front of Kara, Cat took the dish from Kara’s hand and set it on the counter before running her hands up the Kryptonian’s shoulders and locking them behind her neck. Kara instinctively unfolded her arms and brought her hands down to wrap around Cat’s lower back under her blouse, lightly stroking the skin there that called to her like a siren.

“I promise you, darling,” Cat continued after a moment of weighted silence, tilting her head up to place soft, reverent kisses against a sharp jawline, “that while we Grants may be slow to open up, we _do_ eventually come around for the right people.”

Kara gave a short laugh before leaning down to press her mouth firmly against Cat’s, lips moving together in a familiar dance. While Cat had clearly meant to offer Kara a comforting embrace, Kara didn’t have enough restraint to keep herself from deepening the kiss at the feel of Cat’s tongue running against her bottom lip. Kara often swore to anyone who would listen (namely, her sister and Maggie) that Cat’s lips were equivalent to that of a beacon breaking through the thick fog begging her to come home.

They continued their spontaneous kitchen make out session, hands traveling and tugging the other impossibly tighter against the other, until Kara heard approaching footsteps and jumped away quickly, putting a few feet of distance between her and Cat. Both women looked up to see Carter at the edge of the kitchen, eyes cast down at the floor, brows furrowed slightly. The two women shuffled awkwardly, Kara’s glasses now slightly crooked and Cat’s pink lipstick smudged, though Kara could see mirth dancing in Cat’s deep green eyes and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the older woman.

“S-Sorry,” he stuttered out with obvious embarrassment, “I’ll just go back to my room for a few more minutes.” With that, the boy practically ran out of the kitchen and retreated back to the safety of his room before Cat or Carter could get a word in.

Kara threw her head back and groaned loudly, peering down at Cat who looked only slightly concerned compared to Kara. “If he didn’t hate me before, he _definitely_ hates me now.”

 

* * *

“Hey there, buddy!” Kara called with a wave and a smile as Carter walked through the front door of Cat’s penthouse, one hand gripping the strap of his backpack. It was just after three o’clock, but Cat was being kept at CatCo late that night, pulled into some business emergency or another that required the CEO’s undivided attention. As Cat had debated calling Carter’s nanny to stay the night at the penthouse in case Kara was called in to her superhero duties, Kara had grabbed her hands and made the promise that she would remain with Carter and if a Supergirl issue arose, she would be sure to have Alex replace her and stay with Carter while Kara was away.

“Hey, Kara,” He looked up at her, dark brown curls falling over his forehead just above his eyebrows, smiling softly, “Mom sent you to watch me?”

“She did,” Kara grinned as she gestured towards the boxes of pizza sat on the kitchen counter, “And since she won’t be here to grumble about our eating habits, I went ahead and got us _the_ best pizza in all of National City.”

The two sat next to each other on the couch, pizza slices in hand and television on to provide quiet background noise as they chatted about Carter’s day at school for a few minutes, Carter enthusiastically telling her all about the project he was working on in science class. While he spoke, Kara took special care to listen attentively so Carter knew he had her full and devoted attention, the same way Alex had done for her when they were young and Kara was especially self-conscious about her differences.

“So I was actually pretty glad this worked out, me having to stay with you tonight,” Kara began after the conversation had lapsed into a comfortable quietness once Carter trailed off about his day, “I wanted to ask for your help with something having to do with your mom.”

“Really?” Kara noticed his eyes light up, shoulders rising up slightly in anticipation, before he cleared his throat and looked away as if catching himself, “I mean, what do you need my help with?”

“Well, you may know that your mom and I have our six month anniversary coming up real soon and I was wondering if you could help me make her gift tonight?”

“Um,” Carter mulled it over a few seconds before giving Kara a shy smile and meeting her eyes, “Yeah, sure, I’ll help you if I can. What did you have in mind?”

“Great!” Kara grinned and hesitantly reached out to place a hand on Carter’s shoulder. When he leaned into the touch instead of flinching away, Kara put her arm lightly around his shoulder and patted his arm in an awkward, but warm hug.

“Well,” she continued, daring to keep an arm tossed lightly around his shoulder, stealing subtle glances at the boy now and again to be sure he was still comfortable with the action, “I was thinking that maybe you could help me make her a painting? I thought it’d be best if we work on getting it done tonight and then I’ll have enough time to have it framed nicely.”

“A painting?” Carter looked up at her in surprise, nose wrinkled almost imperceptibly, “That sounds like a really good present, but are you sure you need _my_ help with that? I thought you were a good artist?”

“This isn’t about the quality of my painting skills, buddy,” Kara laughed as she shook her head, “It’s going to be the first ever anniversary gift I give your mom so I want it be special, and what’s more special than if it came from me _and_ you?”

“That would make it more special,” Carter nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in deep concentration and Kara held back a giggle at his twelve year old seriousness, “How do we get started?”

From there, Kara led Carter into the large guest bedroom where she had stashed her art supplies to keep the plan thoroughly hidden from her investigative journalist girlfriend. After they had set up a sufficient workspace complete with Kara’s easel arranged in front of them and painting supplies strewn about on the nearby end table, the two sat on stools Kara had stolen away from the kitchen island and got to work.

“So,” Kara began, as she lifted the canvas off the floor and placed it on the canvas, revealing pre-drawn out outlines, “I thought it would be really pretty and special if we painted your mom her own nebula, and we could each paint the different sections,” she used the paintbrush in her hand to gesture around the outline, “and then finish it up by painting stars on top.”

“Her own nebula,” Carter nodded with a wide smile that crinkled his eyes, “That sounds really nice.”

After spending a few more minutes working out the details, Kara and Carter began painting and fell into a comfortable silence. As he painted, Carter had a look of deep focus on his features that reminded Kara so much of Cat when she was in the middle of editing layouts at work. Every once in a while, they would quietly talk about the colors they were using or what section of the canvas each would paint next and occasionally Carter would mention Supergirl or video games or something school related.

“Can I ask you something, Carter?” Kara asked when they were halfway through completing their project, their painting a colorful blend made up of different shades of blues and pinks and reds against a black background. She was nervous to address the potential elephant in the room, but she didn’t want to ignore the issue or give Carter the impression that his feelings were insignificant to her and Cat.

“Sure,” he answered quietly, but Kara could see his eyes scrunched slightly in anticipation.

“Are you-,” she paused, clearing her throat before turning in her seat to face the boy more directly, “Are you really okay with your mom and I dating?”

“Of course I am,” Carter responded immediately, nearing dropping the paintbrush in his hand, and Kara could see the surprise written all over his face at the question, “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that, I don’t know, sometimes it seems as if you’re not too thrilled that I’m around. I mean, I could be reading too much into it, but it just feels like maybe you don’t want us to get to know each other better?”

At that, Carter’s face fell perceptibly, brows furrowing as he blatantly avoided eye contact. The boy shook his head sadly, “It’s not that I don’t like you or anything like that, Kara,” he began and Kara could see the strength it was taking to push the words through, “It’s just that...my mom loves you. Like, _really_ really loves you a whole lot and probably has for a long time, like even when you were her assistant I think.” Kara couldn’t help but smile at that (accurate) observation.

Carter went silent for a moment as he fidgeted with the brush in his hands, careful not to smudge too much of the wet paint on his fingers. He took a deep breath, heartbeat speeding up enough for the alien in the room to notice, and Kara knew to give him the space needed to gather his thoughts and words.

“Mom acts super tough but she really takes care of everyone, you know? She looks out for the whole city even, and tries to make sure that everyone is told the truth and that the people in charge are doing what they're supposed to for the people,” he paused again, finally looking up at Kara with eyes that were much too intelligent for a child, “But if you haven’t noticed, no one else is there for _her_ all the time. Well, except maybe Supergirl but she's a superhero so technically she has to look out for everyone,” Carter continued with a shrug, “People just don’t really stick around for us. And I don’t want to see her get super hurt if you leave or break up with her or whatever.”

The statement was so grown up and matter-of-fact, yet so childlike at the same time and Kara felt tears behind her eyes begging to be free, but she refused to let them fall. Kara quickly set her paintbrush down on the edge of the easel and turned fully on her stool to pull Carter into a tight hug. She felt his arms wrap around her with the thin paintbrush still in one hand, but neither of them cried, and Kara knew it was because each felt the need to remain strong, lest they break completely.

“ _Carter_ ,” she said firmly after a few heavy moments, pulling away to look the boy directly in the eyes with both hands on his shoulders, “I know it’s still early and your mom and I haven’t been together for very long yet, but I love both of you so, _so_ much, and I _have_ loved her for years. So I promise that I’m not willingly leaving unless you both want me to. I would do anything to keep you both safe and happy, and even if we ever broke up, I would still _be there_ for you guys _always_. Don’t ever think that I would just disappear on you, you mean way too much to me.”

Carter nodded, rapidly blinking away tears and moving a stray strand of hair away from his forehead, but Kara could see that he still wasn’t entirely convinced. She couldn’t blame him, though. Kara knew well enough that for nearly the entirety of the boy’s life, it had been just him and Cat taking care of each other.

Before their relationship, when Cat was still pretending not to know Kara’s secret, Supergirl had spent many nights listening to Cat lament over the fact that her son had pushed himself to grow up too fast, had felt that he had to take on the responsibility of sharing the hurt and burdens that Cat carried since it seemed no one else would. From the personal stories Cat had shared with her, Kara knew that he had been the only one there to pick up the pieces when Cat was pushed to the brink, when she’d overworked herself or when a marriage fell apart or when Katherine came back to National City to tear into Cat.

And Kara understood the heaviness he felt all too well. As much as she loved and appreciated her foster parents, she and Alex had similarly spent their childhoods expected to look out for each other and keep one another safe from whatever danger lurked around the corner. While Kara would never regret protecting her family for a second, it had still been difficult to reconcile the fact that they were kids, but they _weren't_ , Kara an alien and Alex her keeper, the weight of the world securely fastened against their hearts like steel armor. Kara hoped she could be the one to now lift that burden off of Carter’s shoulders.

“I know it’s tough feeling like you need to be a grown up for your family and it’s really scary to think no one else has your mom’s back, but you and your mom don't have to take care of each other alone anymore, buddy. You can just be a kid and let _us_ take care you, Carter. I'm here to help with that now, and I’m here to stay for good.”

With those words, the dam broke and Carter let his tears fall freely as he threw his arms around Kara, burying his face in her shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Kara hugged him back and dropped a kiss to the top of his head, overwhelmed but relieved that he seemed to finally understand the depth of her devotion.

“Do you think we could be a real family eventually?” he asked quietly, bottom lip trembling slightly and Kara thought she had never seen the boy look so young before.

“Oh, buddy,” Kara couldn't help the watery smile that overtook her features, “I think we already are one.”

She hugged him for a few more seconds, soothingly running a hand in small circles over the top of his back, until she noticed a sound in the quiet she hadn’t fully registered until that moment: another heartbeat just outside the bedroom door.

“Um, one second, buddy, I think I heard your mom at the front door,” she stuttered out as she tried to subtly adjust her glasses, ever the terrible liar. Carter nodded and pulled away to wipe at his eyes before turning back to the painting.

After a glance back at the boy, Kara left the room only to come face to face with Cat in the hallway, still dressed in business attire with heels on. Kara could see tear tracks staining her cheeks, mascara faintly smudged beneath her eyes.

Before Kara could speak or instinctively reach out to comfort the older woman, Cat silently put a finger up to her lips, then gestured for the younger woman to follow her. Cat led them purposefully into the master bedroom and once the door had been shut behind them, Cat stepped out of her heels gracefully as ever and made a point of putting a few feet between them, arms crossed defensively. Both women simply stood there silently for a second before Cat finally spoke.

“Did you mean what you said to him? About sticking around? About,” she paused and shifted her weight, “About being a family? Or are you just giving my son false hope?” Cat finally asked harshly. Kara knew Cat’s telltale signs of closing in on herself, knew that Cat hated feeling open and vulnerable, but she refused to allow the older woman to turn herself away from Kara.

“Of _course_ I meant it, Cat, of course,” Kara crossed the distance and gently uncrossed Cat’s arms. She took one of Cat’s hands in hers and used the other to put a finger under the woman’s chin gently and tilted her head up so green eyes met blue, “I want any and everything with you guys, I want love and a family and a whole life with you and Carter and Alex and my friends. Don’t ever doubt that I’m in this for the long run, Cat, the longest run possible,” she shook her head and lifted the hand she was holding to kiss the woman’s palm.

Cat looked up at Kara through long eyelashes, defenses dropping visibly as she was clearly pushing herself not to look away. “It's not that I doubt your commitment, darling. It's just- it's just that you're so young, and there's so much to you, so much potential, I assumed that this,” she gestured between them, “would eventually run its course for you. That this would just be some beautiful interlude until you find someone more appropriate to spend your life with, someone...your age,” she shrugged, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Finally Kara couldn't hold back any longer and, fingers still grasping Cat’s chin gently, she leaned forward to capture Cat’s lips with her own, pouring as much passion and devotion as she could into the kiss. Cat kissed her superhero back with just as much enthusiasm, tongue flicking against the roof of Kara’s mouth, but the superhero felt tears running down warm cheeks. As the older woman ran her hands over Kara’s abs, Kara wrapped her own hands around the tiny woman’s back, running them down to squeeze Cat’s butt over her skin tight pencil skirt.

Before they could get too lost in the moment, Kara pulled away and rested her forehead against Cat’s, both breathing heavily, chests rising and falling together slowly.

“I love you, Cat, and I love your son. On Krypton, we weren't taught to do love casually; when we found love, we held onto it with all of the strength and light within us. You are _more_ than appropriate for me, you are perfect for me and so is Carter. I'm an alien from another planet, a planet I watched die right before my eyes, and after all I’ve been through I'm not about to let something as trivial as _age_ stop me from being with who I love,” she laughed sadly, shaking her head incredulously.

Kara held Cat’s gaze and reached up to tuck an errant strand of blonde hair behind Cat’s ear, hoping the honest words and loving touches would be enough to ground the woman.

“We both love you, too,” Cat whispered, “And I’ve never questioned your intentions for a second, but you have to understand that no one ever has ever stayed before,” she shook her head, resting her palms flat against Kara’s chest, “Sometimes it's just difficult to believe that this is really different, darling.”

Kara knew that Cat had insecurities brought on by years of dealing with an overbearing mother whose standards could never be met, followed by an adulthood spent in a cutthroat industry which forced Cat to sharpen her edges into needle-fine points. Cat paid a steep price to become the Queen of All Media and she’d lost nearly every positive relationship she had as a result. Cat’s insecurities ran deep and this show of vulnerability was one rarely seen by anyone outside of those she trusted most.

Making a snap decision, Kara quietly blurted out, “I want us to tell Carter that I'm Supergirl.”

Cat immediately froze against Kara, eyes going wide as the statement hung in the air, both women waiting on bated breath.

“I mean, if it's alright with you, of course,” Kara backtracked quickly, “I definitely don't want to put him in danger or anything, I just- I thought it might be a good way to show him, to show both of you really, that I'm staying- that I trust him implicitly, and he can trust me, too, he can trust me not to hurt you or him.”

“He'd really love that, Kara,” Cat nodded, smiling softly.

“But would _you_ like that?” Kara asked nervously.

“It scares me,” Cat breathed out, “Not the potential danger that may come with telling him, he's already a potential target thanks to _my_ job and associations, and I know you would protect him with your life. But telling him...this would make it real, wouldn't it? The three of us becoming a family, with this, it could truly happen?”

Kara simply nodded and grinned. Soothing Cat Grant’s insecurities came as easy to her as soaking in the sun, a second nature developed over years of pining as Cat’s assistant when she made it a point to learn all there was to know about her boss’s likes and dislikes, her loves and hates, what made her smirk and what made her grimace. Surging forward, Kara wrapped herself around Cat tightly, one arm going around her waist, the other around her shoulders, as she buried her face in Cat’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“It's already happened, Cat,” she murmured and felt Cat shudder against her.

Kara wasn't sure how long they stood there holding each other, but she could feel and hear Cat’s racing heart, could hear Carter’s heartbeat two rooms down, knew she could hear Alex and Maggie’s heartbeats if she extended her super hearing out far enough. She wasn't worried about Cat’s fears taking hold of the older woman because she knew that slowly, over time, Cat and Carter would both learn to trust that this, their family, would last and thrive and be _there_. Time was the only surefire way to show her devotion, and Kara had more than enough to offer them.

“And hey, you didn't peek at your anniversary gift, did you, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked teasingly a few minutes later, suddenly remembering the painting she and Carter had been working on.

“No, darling,” Cat laughed against the younger woman’s neck, wiping away the leftover tears as they made their way down her jaw, “I was about to enter the room when I overheard Carter telling you he was afraid of you breaking up with me. I couldn’t help stopping outside the door to eavesdrop.”

“Good,” Kara playfully smirked and squeezed Cat’s waist, “Since you know your gift is in the guest bedroom, you're not allowed in there, got it?”

“Oh, of course,” Cat agreed with faux seriousness even as she rolled her eyes. “Now,” Cat took a deep breath in, flashing Kara a trademark smirk, “let’s go grab Carter and all fall asleep watching some terrible movie on the couch together, shall we? There will be time for us to tell him about Supergirl tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
